


Norman Gets a Fever

by Yamagache



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M, Parapines, Pre Parapines, just fluff, no sexual stuff, not dating yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the twins do when they wake up one morning to find a fever stricken Norman? Panic of course!</p><p>(This is pre-Parapines. Since this is my first Crossover Fan-fiction i ever written, i thought it would start small. I have been obsessed with Parapines lately and just had to contribute something. <3 I hope you enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Dippy, Norman doesn't look so good."

It was a beautiful summer morning at the mystery shack and everyone was still asleep. With Dipper on the bed to the farther left of the attic bedroom, Mabel on the far right and Norman on a mattress on the floor between the twins. Norman had been sleeping over for the past few Saturdays and it had become sort of a ritual of how they spent there Weekend. Norman couldn't think of any better way to spend his weekend then with his two best friends. Two best friends that knew his secret and didn't have to hide his true self from. Norman could speak to the dead and occasionally get visions. but those two not only weren't afraid but they both accepted him with open arms. Something he had been desperately searching for, for a very long time. 

Mabel was the first to awaken to the sound of small grunting noises coming from her adorable pet pig Waddles chewing gently on her toes tickling her in the process. "Waddles, You adorable little scamp." She said with a huge grin while giving her dear friend a bear hug. Yawning and stretching her arms outwards, She looked over to her right to see that the two boys were still sound asleep. A situation she decided to remedy. Her grin grew wider as she opened the drawer on her night stand and pulled out a blow horn found in the party section of a Dollar store. Pushing the button, an ear deafening howl busted out filling the entire room. "SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" She yelled within the wave of sound. 

Dipper was the first to react to the horrible sound and almost jumped out of his own skin. He could here his own heart beats drumming loud against his ears. Breathing deeply while holding a hand to his chest he glared at Mabel. "Mabel what the heck?! That is no way to wake a person up." He said while moving his eye sight towards the mattress on the floor. Norman had slept with the blanket over his head, so it was hard to see weather he was just as traumatized as Dipper had felt. Mabel saw him looking towards Normans sleeping area and sheepishly jumped out of bed and started shaking the blankets with Norman inside. "Wake up Normy, There's a boy here who can't wait to hangout with you." She said almost musically. Dipper blushed and jumped out of his bed and flicked her hands off of the motionless boys body. "Mable! Stop! You know Normans not a morning person." He said chastising his older sister (Only by five minutes) while peering towards Norman once again. 

Oddly though Norman didn't emerge yet from the pile of blankets. Worried Dipper placed a hand on the edge of the blanket readying himself to uncover his sleeping friend. Suddenly he saw Mabel's hand grasping the other end of the blanket still smiling. "On three." She said while getting a good portion of blanket within her hand. "One, two..." Before the three could be spoken Mabel had already ripped the blanket off of the sleeping medium, pulling the blanket out of dippers hand in the process. But that sudden unprepared yank, caused Dippers hand to swerve forward towards Normans body and hitting the medium flat on the chest. 

Everything was silent. Then coming from the medium a faint groan could be heard. "Ow... Dipper. That hurt." Norman said in almost a whisper. Dipper threw his hand away from Norman, his cheeks turning bright red. "Sorry! Sorry!" Sorr..." Before apologizing for a third time Mabel held out a hand to silence her crimson colored twin. A worried look and furrowed eyebrows were plastered on her face while she pointed to Norman. "Dippy, Norman doesn't look so good."

Turning his attention back to the young medium he realized with horror what Mabel had been talking about. Laying backside on the mattress breathing through shallow breathes, was a weak looking Norman. face red, nose runny and look of pure discomfort, Norman looked positively awful. In a sudden jerk motion The medium sat up placing a hand on his mouth, coughing loudly and hoarsely. This unnatural version of his best friend frightened Dipper to the core of his being. "Hey man Mabel's right you don't look... Or sound too good." The younger twin spoke while placing a hand on his forehead. If he was in any other situation, Dipper would of blushed even more at how close he was to his best friend but right now, serious Dipper was on call. His hand came back hot making him scowl. "Yeah, you definitely have a fever dude." Unsure of what to do, Mabel pulled the pillows off of her own bed and propped them behind Norman so he could lay comfortably against the back wall. "Thanks Mab..." Norman once again went through a coughing fit. Mabel just placed a hand on Normans back. "Hey now, no need for words Normy. Save your strength on getting better." She said in a cooing manner while looking desperately at Dipper. Obviously a look that meant 'What do we do?' 

Dipper pondered on his options. "Grunkle Stan?" He said out loud as a possible solution. Mabel shook her head. "No dice dip dip. Stan left early in the morning to a bingo tournament in the next town over remember?" Dipper frowned. "Oh right!" He said face palming. Norman waved his hands in an act of defiance. "N, no worry guys. I'm ok re, really." He said standing up to show his two friends they had nothing to worry about. But the moment he was completely on his feet, a rush of dizziness overwhelmed the medium causing him to shake and drop forward. Luckily with Mabel's great agility, she caught Norman. "Easy Normy, moving around isn't going to help anyone." The older twin said while carefully placing him back on the mound of pillows. Norman was shivering in Mabel's arms which broke her heart a little. Dipper was loosing his grip. "Medicine!" He yelped while running down the stairs to the bathroom. 

In a blaze of fire, Dipper threw himself in the cabinet they kept the medication in. Furiously rummaging past pill bottle after pill bottle. "Not this one. No not that on either. Nope. No. No. NO!" He threw the last bottle on the ground. It had been a past date prescription on Grunkle Stan's arthritis pain. Everything he checked was either empty or past date. Which frustrated Dipper to no end. Feeling defeated he slowly walked back up the stairs. 

"NORMAN!!" The sudden outburst coming from Mabel sent chills up his spine as he raced up the remaining steps and bashed through the door. He looked in absolute abject horror as Norman had fallen unconscious on Mabel's lap. Tears streaming down her face and landing on her magenta sweater sporting a penguin on the front. "He, he was just coughing and smiling, trying to, to reassure me he was fine. But then his, his eyes just rolled back and he fainted!" She said through little whimpers. Dipper began madly pacing the floor. "Oh man, oh man." He said while running a hand through his brown hair, while removing his blue truckers hat. 

Mabel could still feel the medium shivering on her lap. "Dipper. You said his forehead was hot, but he keeps shivering!" Dipper turned to the younger boy watching as he shook while almost wheezing with every exhale. "The blankets! We just threw them off him, quick cover him back up!" While Mabel draped the nearest blanket on Norman, Dipper fetched the big one Mabel had thrown on her bed. As if almost immediately Norman stopped shivering. Giving the twins a moment to breath. But that didn't seem to help the coughing or shallow breaths much.

Dipper looked into Mabel's eyes. "We need to go get some medicine at the nearest drugstore now Mabel." She nodded in agreement. As the twins both stood up about to leave to room, Dipper felt a hand grasp his ankle. He quickly turned to see a blurry eyed and sickly pale looking medium hold on to his ankle with such little force, it was astonishing that Dipper had even felt it. "Pl, please... Don't leave m, me all alone." He said in a hoarse whisper. Which just made Dipper feel worse. Mabel placed a hand on Dippers and gave him an understanding look. "I'll go, you stay dip." she said while motioning to what looked like Norman dying. He nodded in agreement. "Hurry." was all he said before she ran out the bedroom door with added determination. 

Dipper looked over to Norman who now had his eyes closed and had let Dippers ankle free from his pathetic grip. Dipper sighed as he sat next to his friend unsure of what to do. "Hey, you're gunna be fine Norman." But the medium hadn't heard a single word, for he had already fallen asleep.


	2. "Jeez Norm, what am i supposed to do here?"

While Norman rested, Dipper had fetched a bowl of warm water and a face cloth. Wringing out the cloth and placing it on Normans forehead about every fifteen minutes. He had no idea if that actually helped the mediums situation but he had seen this done in many movies so he didn't see the harm of trying it. Occasionally he would see what looked like a smile creep on Normans face when Dipper replaced the cold cloth with a warmer one. Which made the brunette smile as well. Every time his hand accidentally rubbed against the younger boys face, he would immediately start to blush.

Dipper took a good look at the mediums face. He was no longer shivering but his cheeks were still bright red and the sounds coming from his breathing was still unnerving. While rubbing the back of his neck he sighed. "Jeez Norm, what am i supposed to do here?" As if answering his question, Norman shot up. The cloth falling from his head on to the blanket. He started another coughing fit. That sudden motion made Dipper jump. Face flush of all color with fear, he placed a hand on the mediums back making small gentle circles while whispering words of comfort. "Its gunna be ok Norm, just let it out. Mabel is going to come back real soon with something to make you feel better."

Handing the medium a tissue after the coughing stopped, Norman blew his nose and tossed the crumpled up mess on top of the small mound of used tissues that had begun forming next to his bed. Still looking awful, Norman made a small smile, trying to masquerade his situation. In actuality, Norman felt like shit. "Wasn't prepared for this were you Dip?" He said after coughing again. Dipper matched the younger boys half heart'd smile. "Well that's what you get for jumping in a ravine in mid October." He said in a light teasing tone. Norman frowned "Pushed in a ravine in mid October." He said staring right into Dippers eyes without looking away. "Pushed." He said again with more enthusiasm. Dipper couldn't look away from Norman's stare. His sickly blue eyes seemed to look right through the younger twins soul. It made Dippers stomach do Somersaults. "Ye, yeah... Sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his neck once again. "Didn't know you were going to trip and tumble down the near by ravine face first." He said while replaying the events in his head.

They were walking in the mid October woods, snugly dressed in winter coats and scarfs like any other day when Norman began teasing the brunette that he was lost. Dipper was waving his hand in protest, assuring his Spiky haired friend that he knew exactly where he was. Making seemingly nonsensical turns down one direction, and then another. The medium just followed grinning the entire way occasionally asking if the younger twin was sure. Dipper would just blush in embarrassment and point in some random direction. "Were going that way of course!" Norman just rolled his eyes, disbelieving in Dippers ability to navigate. Seeing his friend with such low trust in him, Dipper shoved his shoulder playfully in to Normans side. "Hey I know exactly where were we are." He said half truthfully. He had a general idea where he was but not quite sure on the direction the shack was. Norman jammed his shoulder in to Dippers in retaliation. "Face it dip, you have no clue where we are." He said smiling profusely. Dipper dramatically changed his features to abject horror. "I cannot believe, I will not be treated this way!" He said playfully while ramming his shoulder harder into Norman's side causing him to lose a little balance. Norman accepted the challenge and shoved his shoulder into Dippers side trying to make him unbalanced as well. Then it began. A playful game of who could slam harder into each other. Though Dipper was harder to move for he was built a little tougher then skinny little Norman, It was just as hard to break the mediums posture due to his height. They went add it for about five minutes until Dipper caught a break. He slammed hard against Normans side which caused the medium to take a step back. In any other scenario, he would of quickly recovered, but his foot landed on an odd shaped rock, causing the taller boys body to fall backwards. The brunette stared wide eyed at what had been located behind him. The small ravine swallowed up his friend so quickly, he didn't have enough time to react until Norman had already fallen face first into the water with a thud.

Dipper was still rubbing the back of his neck not sure how to apologize better. His face was warm and red with flushes of embarrassment. Seeing the younger twin so defeated Norman couldn't help but laugh. That wasn't the best idea He ever had. His laughter quickly morphed from something genuinely wonderful Dipper was hearing, in to another heart breaking coughing fit. Just like that, Norman went from looking slightly better to five times worse. The medium laid back down, frumping his head against the pillow groaning. His head felt like his brain was beating hard against the walls of his cranium. Dipper placed the back of his hand once again on Normans forehead feeling the still incredibly hot skin of his suffering friend. "Shit." He said through gritted teeth. "Your getting worse." The medium turned his attention to Dippers concerned look. "Can I ha, have some wa, water?" he said through coughs. The brunette stood up in a flash and ran towards the door. "Of course! Ill be right back." It was moments later that Dipper ran up the stairs balancing a full glass of water in hand. He entered the room walking over to his friend. "Here hopefully this will hydrate you enough to stop some of that cough..." There was no point in continuing his sentence for once again Norman had fallen asleep. Or fell unconscious. He wasn't sure and that frustrated him. He placed the cup of water on his nightstand sat legs crossed by Norman, Picked up the fallen cloth and began redoing earlier actions. Praying, while texting her Norman's current condition and prompting her to hurry, that Mabel was having more luck than him.

Norman had been right. Though he didn't get sick very often, when he did, it hit him hard. 

\-----------

Mabel was ready. She had a full proof plan and nothing was going to get in her way. Looking up at the local pharmacy building she took a deep breath. She had been going over her plan of attack through the entire walk here. She repeated the steps like a mantra. "Go in, buy drugs, get out, cure Norm." She ready'd herself and pushed the door inward causally walking in the first doorway like she owned the place. Even though every fiber of her being was in panic mode, she stifled any nerves she had and plastered on one of her most charming smiles she could conceive. This was something she had become very good at over the years. Always the one who could smile through any horrifying situation and keeping everyone's morale (Especially Dipper's) up high and unaltered. She walked in through the mechanically operated sliding door and headed straight to the cashier. She would not waste any time looking through each individual aisle trying to locate something she wasn't even sure would look like. Luckily for her it seemed to be a slow morning for there was about three other people inside the building and none of them were at the front counter. Yes! She mentally fist bumped the air in triumph. 

She walked over, her phone buzzed.  
Her steps became slow paced and unsure.  
All that planning went right out the window, as she read Dipper's text on Normans condition.  
She took a step.  
The lady at the counter with bouncy blonde curls put her magazine down.  
Mabel inched closer to the counter.  
The lady's name tag read 'Ashlyn' and she looked up towards Mabel.  
She took a final step reaching the base of the counter.  
Ashlyn smiled "Can i help you with anything?"

Mabel took a deep breath. "Yes, um. My brothers friend is sick with a fever and i was hoping you could tell me what medication would be the best to give him." She said in now a half-heart'd smile. Ashlyn pondered at Mabel's words carefully. "Ok. I need to know a few thing first. How did this happen? Is he pale and clammy or red and warm? And any other details will help get a better understanding at what you might need." she said completely serious and engaged in Mabel's problem.

The older twin thought about what she had seen. "Um, He fell into a ravine and got soaking wet, and even though we warmed him up as quickly as possible, the trip back to our shack was on foot and took twenty minutes. We wrapped him up in all the blankets we could find and force fed him plenty of hot chocolate." She said recalling how she wouldn't let the medium go without finishing at least three large sized mugs of hot chocolate goodness. He protested that one cup was more than enough, but as soon as Mabel gave her signature sly smile, Norman couldn't say no. "We all went to sleep after and he seemed to be ok when he was brushing his teeth and changing... Oh um he was already shivering though." she said remembering how dipper had noticed it first asking if Norman needed another blanket, but the tall boy assured him that he just needed a good nights rest. "I woke up first, then my brother and when Norman didn't wake up, we pulled the blankets off of him and he... he, was looking awful." She said now a frown replacing the abandoned smile. She didn't feel like smiling right now. 

Even though Mabel was giving a little too much detail on her young friends condition. Ashlyn didn't say a word and waited until Mabel was finished. "His face was definitely warm and red like a tomato. His breathing is really shallow and he keeps going in and out of these coughing fits." She said feeling horrible for yanking away the blankets and making the medium shiver again. "And he has a runny nose." She then looked back up at Ashyln waiting for her to respond. The blonde put two fingers on her lips while scanning the aisles behind Mabel clearly searching for something specific. Then standing up from her chair, she walked around the counter into the common area and motioned for Mabel to follow. Walking into an aisle filled with many over the counter drugs, she stopped at a small section of medication making the assumption that this boy Norman would be around the same age as the girl. "Any of these will help bring the fever down and help with the coughing." She said with a smile on the entire time. It wasn't very often a customer came in not already knowing what they were looking for, so any excuse to help was a golden opportunity. "Just read the labels and pick the one that matches the most of your friends symptoms." she said Happy with herself. "I'll be back at that counter to ring your order in. If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask. With that, Ashlyn made her way back over to the isolated section of the counter and picked up her magazine. 

But before she could read even a sentence from her magazine, the little girl was already back almost slamming the bottle on the counter. "This one!" she said hope clinging on to her with excitement. This was going to help her friend, she was sure of it. As Ashlyn scanned the bottle in to the computer and Mabel paid with cash, (Cash that she found in one of Grunkle Stan's plethora of hiding places.) Mabel heard her phone vibrate again. She picked it up and read the text. It was another serious update on Normans growing condition. While this was happening Ashyln was reading the Side effects concerned. "Just make sure you keep an eye on him when you give him this ok." she said while handing the small paper bag. Barely listening, Mabel grabbed it quickly and ran out the door while yelling thanks to Ashlyn. 

"He's going to get very interesting." She said to no one while picking up her magazine again, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Ashlyn is a OC but i needed a pharmacist and she fit the bill. lol


	3. "But i feel so... Helpless."

Mabel hadn't stopped running until she made it back to the shack. It had taken a toll on her small framed body and her lungs felt like they were about to burst. Finally reaching her home away from home, She leaned on the wooden post just in front of the main door, using that brief moment to catch her breath. Clutching the little paper bag to her chest, refusing to let it go or slip out of her fingers. This bag was the most important thing to her. she slowly walk'd inside not really making sure she was quiet. The last thing she wanted was Grunkle Stan finding out she left without permission. He had come back earlier that morning mumbling something about it not being "the right Saturday" and decided not to go back to sleep. The scraggly old dinosaur just thought this was wasted opportunity to get some mystery shack business done. But in the heat of the moment she wasn't worried about that, she was just worried about Norman. Speaking of the medium, a small smile gently creep'd on her face. She quickly ran straight up the stairs almost into a skip. She flung there bedroom door open and cheerfully sang. "I HAVE THE GOODS!" Then immediately chastised herself. "Really Mabel. Gotta stay quiet." she said to herself. But then looking at the room she heard it.

Silence. 

She scanned the bedroom to see that she was the only one inside. There was no Dipper sitting next to Norman, being all nurse like and Norman wasn't laying in his bed. What was going on? she wondered. She frowned while she turned. About to leave the room to check the kitchen, that's when she heard it. A horrible up heaving sound coming from the twins joint bathroom. The sounds of sloshing liquid hitting the toilet water and strained groaning could be heard, as well as Dipper trying to soothe. "Let it out Norman, the faster it comes out the better you'll feel. Mabel will be back soon and then we can really help you." Her heart fell down in her stomach. "Tha, thanks Dipper I hope your rig..." Suddenly his words were twisted into forced expulsion of stomach fluids. Mabel threw herself into the bathroom to see Norman hunched over there toilet and her younger brothers hand gently placed on his back. She almost threw the bag at Dippers face when she copied her brothers actions. Slowly rubbing her hand in small circles. "Hey Normy, I have it. I have the medicine you need." Norman turned and sat on his behind and leaned against the toilet. He face was flush and he still looked awful, almost ready to pass out. "Gre, Great." He said in a hoarse'd whisper.

While Mabel was still rubbing the small of Normans back, Dipper had got up and walked over to the bathroom sink. Turning on the faucet of cold water, he picked up the glass cup he had brought in with him when he watched as the medium had suddenly shot out of his bed and ran over to the toilet. Up heaving everything he had eaten and drank the night prior. Expelling the luke warm water that had been in the cup, he rinsed and replaced it with fresh cold water. Undoing the staple in the paper bag and retrieving the small plastic bottle. 'Puff, child proof lock' he thought to himself as he opened it up with ease. Tipping the bottle sideways until two oddly shaped pills tumbled out and landed in his free hand, He handed them to the sickly medium and then also gave him the refilled glass. Norman just looked at the small pills in his hand. "Oo, they look like oddly shaped bath beads." Mabel said matter of fact. While also peering down at the liquid capsules in the younger boys hand. "We, well. Bottoms up." Quickly tossing them into his mouth and chasing it down with the water, he swallowed both pills in one go. He froze for a second, wondering if he was going to throw them back up. But everything seemed to be ok. 

Dipper usher'd the medium back to bed. All the while constantly asking if he needed anything. Norman just replied that maybe getting more sleep would be good for him. Then waiting until the medium was comfortable and Dipper made his way to his side of the room, Mabel whispered in her brothers ear. "So, Hows he been doing?" Dipper frowned while sitting on his bed watching as Norman (quite quickly) fell back to sleep. It almost astonished him how easily it was for him to fall asleep. With his case of insomnia that had plagued him for years, this fever made it seem like it was all finally catching up to him. Mabel hopped on to the bed sitting next to him. "Well other then the puking that came out of nowhere, the constant coughing, the flushed cheeks and warm forehead and runny nose... He's having hallucinations..." He said while shaking his head in some sort of disappointment. Still watching the medium sleep he continued on this weirdly phrased sentence. "That you were still with us, taking care of him." He said not once looking away from Normans chest rising and then falling down in rhythm. "I didn't have the heart to tell him you weren't actually here, but he seemed to occasionally remember that you were gone getting medicine." He voice was full of concern that Mabel couldn't help herself but give her young brother a big Mabel sized hug.

At first Dipper wanted to pull away from this awkward initiated hug. But the more he stood there and let it happen the more comforting it became. They just stayed like that for a few seconds. Then the brunette couldn't help but join in. He wrapped his arms around his sister and buried his face in her sweater. "I, I just don't know what to do. I have knowledge on how to take care of several paranormal problems but there's nothing here in this stupid journal that can make Norman feel better..." He said while placing a hand on the red journal that laid next to him on the bed. A gold picture of a six fingered hand with the number three printed on the cover. "At least not without horrible consequences." He muttered more to himself. Mabel looked down on her brother with what she hoped was a gentle reassuring smile. "Dipper, sometimes people just get sick. Take yourself for example. Remember when you were obsessing with that computers password and wasn't getting enough sleep and how quickly it caught up to you?" She wasn't going to mention the fact that if it wasn't for that obsession, he might of been eternally possessed by there arch nemesis Bill Cipher. That wasn't the point she was trying to make. He just nodded in agreement. "But i feel so... Helpless. Are Hallucinations normal?" Mabel wasn't sure what she could say to her brother that he didn't already know. "You know they are in some cases." She said recalling a long winded medical book, Dipper had forced her to read for a case they had worked on.

As Mabel thought about what she could say next, a voice from down stairs could be heard. "Oh My Goodness It's a BUS! Kids! Kids! It's a tour bus full of Paying customers!" There Grunkle Stan hollered up the stairs, excitement engulfing his voice. There was loud shuffling being heard beneath there bedroom floor. Without a doubt it was probably the old man gathering his unique pieces of the mystery shack costume he was so proud in wearing, complete with eye-patch and fez. "I don't care who, but at least one of you needs to come down here and help me steal, I mean abscond these rubes of there valuables." He hollered in almost a giddy tone. This was probably better than Christmas to there Grunkle. Both twins unhooked from there hugs, looked at each other then at Norman and then back at each other. "You." Dipper said without hesitation. Mabel made a blah sound and pointed towards the bottle of pills. "I went out and got the meds, you can power through a bus full of people." She said unwilling to let him win. "Besides, I haven't spoken to Grenda and Candy all weekend and they've been texting me none stop to Skype them." She then pointed to a sleeping Norman. "He's just sleeping, so i can talk to my friends and take care of him. Plus this will be good for you." Dipper scoffed at that last part. "It will, you haven't left this room in almost four hours. Stretch those legs, let me worry about Normy for a while." This time she spoke in a motherly kind of tone, trying to convince Dipper she was right. And she was. She hadn't noticed till now but all this worrying and stress was making her younger brother skiddish and antsy. Dipper still wasn't convinced. Mabel had to pull off the kiddy gloves. "If you don't go, Ill tell Wendy you listen to Icelandic pop sensation BABBA." Dippers face froze. 'Check mate' "You, you wouldn't!" Mabel just gave her brother that look. The one that said "Oh yes I will, and you'll never live it down." With out leaving a moment to breathe. Dipper ran out of the bedroom faster then i chicken with his head cut off. "Coming Grunkle Stan!" Mabel couldn't help but give herself a self satisfying evil grin. Her younger brother could be so easy to toy with. 

She pulled the computer that she was forced to share with Dipper and jumped on her bed. Waddles followed her up on the bed, making small circles around the edge of her bed until it was good enough, and laid down on its stomach. While initiating a three way Skype call, she turned to check up on Normans condition. He looked so peaceful, so child like. He was going to be ok right? She asked herself. Then a sudden voice engulfed her attention. "MABEL, HELLO!" She turned to the screen to see her two best friends on the other side. "Hey you guys!" Candi fixed her glasses, pushing them higher up the bridge of her nose. "You will never believe what happened to me." Said the petite girl. Mabel smiled. "Ohh, Tell me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was only going to be three parts, but its like it has a mind of it own. I can't stop writing lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to title this story: Feelings Spoken Through Medicinal Lips, But I don't know, it sounded kinda pretentious. lol Whatever, its my first story so i'm nervous enough without having to second guess the title. Any feed back would much be appreciated. :D Hope you Enjoyed the Pre-Parapines Fluff!


End file.
